Fiend
Fiend '(Japanese: '死神'' Shinigami; Grim Reaper) is an Imp-type monster that first appeared in a chest trap in Bigg Forest and then appears randomly starting at Lotus Lake. It resembles a reaper shrouded in red mist. Fiends are extremely notorious due to its high Speed, resistance to magic, and its scythe, which deals exactly 999 damage. A stronger variant appears in late game stages called the Terror Fiend. Appearance Being a variant of an Imp, Fiends have the pointy pompadour hairstyle and long robe covering their bodies. Unlike other Imps, however, Fiends wield scythes instead of any spear or pitchfork, their robes appear to be tattered, they have red mist emanating from their bodies and Fiends are always depicted with one Mii eye that is mostly black except for the iris, which is red in color. Notably, the only other enemy that shares similar features is the Terror Fiend. Actions Enemy Statistics Battle tip Fiends are physically weak, but are resistant to magic. Before engaging in battle, pick a physical attacker (the best possible Mii) to put in the Safe Spot. Immediately after the Fiend(s) have made their move, pull that Mii out and they will target the Fiend. If the main protagonist is still standing after the first move, have them focus on a Fiend (turn off autobattle first) and have the rest of the party follow. Occasionally, you may encounter '''two' or more Fiends at once. The first example of two Fiends can be on Karkaton Ascent. Surviving the scythe It is possible for a Mii to be hit by a Fiend’s infamous Scythe attack and still live to tell the tale, however it only occurs in very specific scenarios that most players won’t reach in normal gameplay: # The Mii the Fiend is attacking must be protected by two other Miis who use Sacrifice III (meaning that the Mii being attacked must have a minimum relationship level of 77 with both Mii characters). # The protecting Mii characters must both be at level 50. # The protecting Mii characters must both have maxed out stat upgrades from grub for both Defense and Magic. # The protecting Mii characters may also require gear that provides a good deal of Defense. If all of these conditions have been properly met, the two protecting Mii characters will share the pain and be left with a small amount of HP left, though still standing nonetheless. Trivia * As its Japanese name suggests, the Fiend's ragged cloak, deadly nature, and scythe are inspired by the Grim Reaper. * Fiends and Terror Fiends deal the most damage in the entire game when using the Scythe action, not counting attacks with modified damage (like from stat buffs/debuffs) and combos from assists. They also have the highest speed of all monsters, at 10000. * Fiend and its stronger variant are the only monsters that use the same type of Mii eye every time they appear. They are also the only creatures to possess a red eye outside of Miis affected by the "evil" status condition. ** Fiend is coded to use the "spite" expression in battle. This is the same expression used by heroes when their heart is dipped in darkness by an enemy such as Naughty Imp. A Fiend reverts to the "normal" expression when it uses its regular attack or is defeated, which is why its eye turns normal. * When a Fiend is killed, the eye that flies away is normal-colored. When it uses its normal attack and has the "distracted" status condition its eye is normal-colored too. * Fiends are just as susceptible to Bat Tornado as their Terror forms, but the player won't have access to it for a long time when Fiends are first met. * The amount of Gold and Experience Points a Fiend drops are both 66. 66(6) is the Devil's number. Gallery Fiend_Journal.jpg|A Fiend in the Journal. Fiends Attack.JPG|A Fiend using its Scythe attack Fiend 1 damage.jpg|A Fiend using its normal attack MonsterDinner156.JPG|A Fiend defeated by Monster Dinner. See also * Imp "Cheery Granny" * Imp (Enemy) * Naughty Imp * Clever Imp * Terror Fiend Category:Monsters Category:Imp (Enemies) Category:Fiends Category:Realm of the Fey Category:Karkaton Category:Peculia